


Save The Boy

by idrilhadhafang



Series: In This Reality and the Next [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Fix-It, Good Uncle Luke Skywalker, Jedi Ben Solo, Knights of the old republic references, Luke Skywalker Is Not an Asshole, Multi, POV Luke Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which a choice by Luke makes all the difference.





	Save The Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Let’s say I, in my infinite curiosity and “wisdom”, decided to start another WIP. I figured I’d explore what if Luke decided to try and talk to Ben instead of thinking he had to kill Ben.

“Ben, really,” Luke said. “What’s going on?”

They sat in Luke’s hut, where Ben nursed a cup of caf like he was dependent on it. It was something that his nephew had taken to doing recently, something that Luke couldn’t help but notice. His nephew, nineteen and a caf addict. 

“Nothing,” Ben said. “Just some bad dreams.”

”What kinds?”

Silence. 

“Ben,” Luke said gently, “I’m not going to judge you.”

Ben brushed black hair out of his eyes. “Really?”

”I know I seem to worry about you a lot, but...I care about you and want you to be safe.”

Ben sighed. “All right. I keep having these...visions. And I think they’re visions, I just have a feeling. They’re usually violent...I’m really worried I’m going to turn to the Dark Side.”

Luke took his hand. “If terrible visions meant you were going to fall, I’d be on the Dark Side right now. Visions are just visions, Ben. They may come to pass, they may not. Always in motion is the future, as a wise Jedi Master once said.”

Ben swallowed. He looked so fragile in that moment, Luke thought. It broke his heart.

“It’s more than that,” Ben said. “There’s this...presence in my head all the while...”

A chill went up Luke’s spine. “Presence?”

”Yeah. I know it’s a man...I actually made some sketches of him...”

Ben took out pieces of flimsiplast. On them were sketches of a tall figure, and Luke had a feeling that figure was all too familiar. 

“Snoke.” Luke said, softly. 

“Snoke?” A furrow appeared between Ben’s eyes. “I don’t understand.”

”It’s his name.”

”You met him before?” Ben said. 

“I’m pretty familiar with him, yes,” Luke said. “If you’re being targeted by Snoke...we’re in a terrible amount of trouble. There’s something I actually want to show you.”

It was back at the Enclave that they found the holocrons. More specifically, one holocron. Atton Rand’s Jedi holocron, which he made long before Luke was born. Even opening it, the ex-Sith operative cursed under his breath. “Kriffing — is this thing on? Who invented these things — oh yeah. Force users.”

Ben’s lips twitched pretty endearingly, and Luke smiled at him. 

“Right. Now that that Mandalorian son of a schutta contraption’s open, no offense, Canderous...I guess this is the part where I share my wisdom.” A shrug. “I’m not very wise. I’m Atton Rand, and I’m doing this because hopefully I can help others in the future. Thing is, if you’re ever fighting a Dark Jedi, or any Force user who can read minds, I have a few tips...”

Even going into detail about things like playing pazaak (or sabaac, Luke supposed) in your head to fight Force users invading your mind, or counting ticks in the power coupling, or counting hyperspace routes, anything, Luke could only hope it would shield Ben’s mind long enough. Meanwhile, they also had to investigate the archives, figure out where Snoke was. 

Finding Snoke could be a matter of Ben’s safety. 


End file.
